List of miscellaneous General Hospital couples
The following is a list of popular couples on the soap opera General Hospital who do not warrant an individual article. Alan Quartermaine and Monica Bard (1978-2007) Rick and Monica's relationship becomes embittered, and Monica nearly loses her job, though Lesley sets aside her personal feelings and vouches for Monica's talents as a doctor to Steve, saving her job. Monica claims to be moving on, but she and Rick are forced to work together with Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) on plans for a new wing at the hospital. Monica makes a last ditch effort to bed Rick while trapped in a remote ranger station overnight during a storm while working on the project, but is turned down. While Monica continues to antagonize Lesley and Rick, she soon begins a relationship with Alan, though she's still very much attracted to Rick. Monica had doubts about her relationship with Alan, but these were soon overshadowed when Monica's foster mother Gail Adamson discovered that Monica had slept with Gail's late husband Greg. Gail did not believe Monica's explanation that Greg had forced her into the affair and cut ties with Monica. Monica turned to Alan for support and agreed to marry him. After their 1978 wedding, Alan bought a mansion for Monica as a wedding present, and his family ended up living there as well. However, within a year of her second marriage, Monica once again fell into Rick's arms and the two had a one-night stand. Monica was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. Monica gave birth to a son, AJ. Monica believed that Rick was the father and Rick and Lesley divorced so Rick and Monica could be together. Alan was enraged by this turn of events and made several attempts to kill Rick and Monica, but was thwarted at every attempt. Eventually, both Monica and Alan realized that AJ was indeed Alan's son and not Rick's. Monica attempted to hide this fact from Rick, but Alan eventually exposed the truth. Rick, disgusted with Monica's continued manipulations, left her and went back to Lesley. Monica felt that she had no other alternative but to stay with Alan. Following their 'reconciliation', Monica refused to sleep with Alan and insisted on separate rooms. Alan grew frustrated and in 1981, he embarked on an affair with Susan Moore, who became pregnant and gave birth to Alan's son, Jason. In 1983, Susan was murdered and Alan fought Susan's cousin, Heather (the same Heather whom Jeff had cheated on Monica with seven years earlier) for custody of the baby. Susan was a niece of Alice Grant who was Heather's mother. Monica was not pleased at having her husband's illegitimate offspring in the house at first, but eventually grew to love Jason as if he were her own. She later legally adopted him as well. In 1986, Monica had an affair with Sean Donely (John Reilly), and kicked all the Quartermaines out of the Mansion. Alan concocted a bizarre scheme to frame Sean for his 'murder' and even went missing for several months as part of the plan. Eventually, Sean left Monica for Tiffany Hill (Sharon Wyatt), and Monica reluctantly reconciled with Alan and let the Quartermaines back into the mansion. Monica went away to a spa resort and ended up sleeping with one of the workers there, a young man named Ward. To Monica's surprise, Ward turned out to be Ned Ashton (Wally Kurth), the son of her sister-in-law, Tracy Quartermaine (Jane Elliot), and thus, Alan's nephew. The two agreed to keep the affair a secret, but soon another secret of Monica's would come out. Monica's secret daughter, Dawn Winthrop turned up and began dating Ned. These two secrets proved at last to be the deathblow to Monica and Alan's marriage and the two divorced. Alan later married Lucy Coe (Lynn Herring) in 1990. Dawn was later murdered and Monica was devastated by her death. After Alan's marriage to Lucy also proved a disaster, Monica and Alan were drawn back together by their son A.J's rebellious behavior. In 1991, the two remarried and the next three years of their marriage were relatively calm, although the return of David Langton (Dawn's father), AJ's relationship with David's daughter Nikki and Alan's friendship with Rhonda Wexler did give the couple some cause for concern. Monica's life was changed forever when she was diagnosed with breast cancer in 1994. Monica became despondent and began pushing Alan away, though Alan fought hard to give Monica the support she needed. During this time, Monica befriended Paige Bowen, a fellow sufferer of the disease. Monica was devastated when Paige died, but ended up adopting Paige's daughter, Emily (then Amber Tamblyn). Finally, Monica went into remission, but she and Alan were drifting further and further apart. By 1996, AJ's alcoholism, which had been developing for several years, culminated in family tragedy when he and Jason were in a serious car accident. AJ escaped relatively unhurt, but Jason was left with amnesia and brain damage. The family's attempts to make Jason remember alienated him from the family and he eventually rejected all of them including Monica in favor of working for local mob boss, Sonny Corinthos (Maurice Benard). As a result of all the tragedy in her life, Monica separated from Alan and longed to make herself feel better. Monica embarked on an affair with Dr. Pierce Dorman, which predictably ended in disaster when Dorman made false allegations of sexual harassment against Monica. In court, Dorman's lawyers brought up Monica's past indiscretions, including her affair with Ned and ended up winning the case. Monica was fired from General Hospital as a result. On top of this, Monica had to deal with both AJ's alcoholism and Emily's drug addiction. Monica snapped and kidnapped Dorman, and threatened to give him a lobotomy. Only Jason's intervention stopped her from doing so. Eventually though, Monica was vindicated when Dorman was murdered and revealed to have been a drug dealer. More family drama ensued in 1998 when Carly Roberts (then Sarah Brown) claimed that her son Michael was Jason's. Monica's father-in-law, Edward Quartermaine (John Ingle), wanted to gain custody of Michael and thus Jason, who had been growing close to the Quartermaines was alienated from the family once again. Eventually, it was revealed that Jason was covering for Carly and that he was not Michael's father, but rather AJ's. During this time, Alan had become addicted to painkillers, which caused another brief estrangement between Alan and Monica. Alan and Monica eventually reconciled and briefly considered trying for another baby. In 2001, they decided to renew their vows only for Skye Chandler (Robin Christopher) to turn up and claim that she was Alan's daughter. While Monica and Skye clashed at first, they eventually established a cordial relationship and Monica even allowed Skye to stay at the mansion after Tracy revealed that she wasn't Alan's daughter after all. Alan and Monica stayed stable for several years, even as drama occurred amongst their children. AJ lost custody of Michael to Carly and her new husband Sonny Corinthos, while Emily was temporarily paralyzed in an accident and later diagnosed with breast cancer. Alan died of a heart attack in 2007. Stuart Damon is coming back to GH in 2011. Duke Lavery and Anna Devane (1986-1990) Nothing is ever easy when you're dealing with soap opera love, but Let's face it, Anna Devane and Duke Lavery (Finola Hughes and Ian Buchanan) had a worse time than many. Like Sonny Corinthos, Duke was married to the mob, Unlike Sonny, Duke wanted to get out of it. He agreed to testify against the powerful Jerome and Carter families. Duke worried about the danger that this will bring to Anna and his stepdaughter Robin. Anna promised that no matter what, she would stay with Duke and, if necessary, leave Robin with her father, Robert Scorpio. Robin, however, insisted on staying with Anna and Duke. After the trial, Duke and the agents guarding him walked into an ambush, and the warehouse where they were to wait for Anna and Robin exploded. Actually, the agents anticipated this, and now that Robin and Anna believed Duke to be dead, they wanted him to continue with the charade. Anna never accepted Duke's death Eventually, Duke had not only plastic surgery but vocal surgery and returned to Port Charles as art dealer Jonathan Paget (played by actor Greg Beecroft). When Anna learned the truth, the couple reunited, but Duke was brought down by an enemy who learned Paget's true identity. Duke died in Anna's arms. She and Robert scattered his ashes in Scotland. Jasper Jacks and Brenda Barrett (1996-1998, 2002-2003, 2011) Knowing what having a child means to Sonny, Brenda realizes they can never have a future. Brenda later marries the widower Jasper Jacks (Ingo Rademacher). The marriage proves to be invalid when Jax’s dead wife, Miranda, turns up alive. When they return, Brenda learns Lily has been killed in a car explosion meant for Sonny. She decides to stay with Jax. Brenda is then kidnapped in an effort to frame Sonny. When Sonny comes to rescue her, they are trapped together in a cave. The two admit their feelings for one another and make love again. Brenda tells Jax the horrible truth. Brenda decides to end her relationships with both Jax and Sonny because she can't choose. Brenda’s estranged mother Veronica Wilding arrives in town in 1998 revealing she has a mental illness which could be hereditary. Brenda gets tested. Before she can see the results, Veronica drives a car off a cliff with Brenda in the passenger seat. Believing Brenda is dead, Jax tears up the test results without reading them. Luis Alcazar (Ted King), an arms dealer, rescues Brenda from the water after her accident and brings her back to Port Charles in September 2002. Alcazar reveals to Brenda she really does have Veronica’s illness. He wants to care for her as long as she is alive. Luis becomes very jealous of her past romances with Sonny and Jax and plans to kill them. Brenda discovers Alcazar’s plans and escapes. She then has someone lure Sonny to St. Timothy’s Church, where they were supposed to marry, without revealing her identity. Brenda opens the doors of the church to a shocked Sonny. She watches in horror as he is shot multiple times. Jason arrives and finds Brenda crying over Sonny who orders him to keep her safe. Brenda blames herself for Sonny’s "death" and tries to escape from Jason to warn Jax. Brenda finally escapes and finds Jax as he is marrying Skye Quartermaine (Robin Christopher). Jax is shocked to see Brenda but she does warn him about Alcazar’s plans. Alcazar finally locates Jax and shoots him. Jax survives. Sonny returns and attempts to kill Alcazar. Jax is paralyzed. Brenda decides to help him in his recovery, much to the chagrin of Skye. Brenda comforts her by revealing she is dying and won’t interfere with their life. Despite her reassurance to Skye, Brenda and Jax get close again. Meanwhile, Skye learns Brenda is not dying. Brenda begins to worry about the damage her renewed love for Jax could do, and blackmails Jason into marrying her. Jason agrees but only to keep Brenda away from Sonny who is now married to his best friend, Carly (then Tamara Braun). Alcazar later convinces an envious Skye to help him kidnap Brenda. He whisks Brenda away on a plane not knowing Sonny is hiding on board. The plane crashes in a jungle. Jason and Carly rescue Brenda and Sonny. Jax discovers the truth about Brenda’s illness and dumps Skye for keeping the truth from him. He then tells Brenda she is not dying and professes his love. When Alcazar is killed, Skye is hurt and angrily blames Brenda for the murder. Jax confesses to protect Brenda. The truth is revealed. Brenda is arrested along with Jason as the accomplice. Jason and Brenda decide against an annulment so they can’t testify against one another during the murder trial. When evidence is discovered that could send them to prison, Brenda’s attempt to persuade Jason into skipping town with her fails. Fortunately, evidence is found clearing Jason and Brenda of all charges. Brenda and Jason then leave to get the marriage annulled. She convinces him to get the annulment in Port Charles, which would take longer, because she is not ready to marry Jax. Brenda runs into Sonny the night before her wedding to Jax and forgives him for leaving her at the altar. They then share a passionate kiss which Carly witnesses. Jax finds out about the kiss and does not say the expected "I do" at the wedding. Jax tells Brenda he does not trust her. Brenda runs into Sonny. He reveals Carly had left him too. Jason returns home. He finds Brenda crying She announces she is leaving Port Charles. Jason drops her off at the airport. Brenda tells him he deserves to be happy more than anyone. Jasper Jacks and Carly Corinthos (2007-2011) Jax and Carly continue their relationship, and eventually become engaged. Their wedding is delayed several times, and Jax is forced to leave town to help his wayward brother Jerry. When Sonny shoots mobster Lorenzo Alcazar (Ted King), Carly marries him to avoid testifying against him. After she and Sonny are held hostage at the Metro Court Hotel by the mysterious Mr. Craig, the duo have sex, which Jax learns about. Jax resolves to fight for Carly, and though initially torn, Carly chooses a life with Jax. Carly and Sonny divorce, and Jax and Carly finally marry with her sons Michael and Morgan blessings. When they return from their honeymoon, Jax learns that Mr. Craig is actually his brother Jerry with plastic surgery. Jerry sends Jax out of town, where Jax is kidnapped by Jerry's former lover Irina. She rapes Jax twice, though he is able to escape and return to his life with Carly. Jax begins a new business venture with fashion editor Kate Howard (then Megan Ward), who Carly immediately dislikes. The two learn that Kate is actually Connie Falconeri, Sonny's high school girlfriend, and she begins dating Sonny. Young teen Michael, fearful of the violence that surrounds his family, purchases a gun and accidentally shoots Kate. He runs away, leaving Carly, Jax, and Sonny fearful that he has been kidnapped by Anthony Zacchara (Bruce Weitz), a mafia boss newly arrived in Port Charles. Adding to their stress, Carly and Jax learn that she is pregnant. Michael returns to town, but he and Carly are injured in an explosion caused by Diego Alcazar (Ignacio Serricchio) in retaliation for the deaths his family suffered. Ric Lansing (Rick Hearst) rescues Carly, who is suffering from hypothermia. In the hospital, Anthony's daughter Claudia (Sarah Brown) threatens Carly and her family in an attempt to protect her brother Johnny (Brandon Barash) from Sonny and his organization. The stress surrounding her family and her injuries suffered in the explosion cause Carly to lose her baby, though she and Jax vow to keep trying. Claudia, teamed with Jerry, orders associate Ian Devlin (Seamus Dever) to kill Sonny. Devlin accidentally shoots Michael, leaving the boy in a permanent coma. On the way to install Michael at a long term care facility, Carly seduces Sonny in order to successfully manipulate him into turning over parental rights to Michael and Morgan. Kate and Jax, feeling shut out of their partner's lives, share a kiss during a romantic business trip to New York. Kate begins manipulating Jax, who leaves Carly when Kate makes it appear that she is sabotaging their business. The two reunite but split again when Jax learns that she slept with Sonny. Jax and Kate almost sleep together, but Carly interrupts them. Though both still in love with each other, the two begin divorce proceedings and Carly decides to sell her stake in their hotel to Jax's rival Nikolas. Jax hires Kate's cousin Olivia Falconeri (Lisa Lo Cicero) to work there, and she convinces Carly not to sell her shares to Nikolas. Against the advice of their lawyers, Jax and Carly stop divorce proceedings and reconcile yet again. Sonny, who left the mob for a life with Kate, marries Claudia in order to take over her family's organization when Kate is shot again. Carly decides to host a gala at General Hospital to raise money for research to help Michael and other children suffering brain injuries. Initially leaving Port Charles for a business meeting in Hong Kong, Jax returns to discover that Carly and several of their friends have been quarantined because of a biotoxin that has been released in the hospital. When a fire begins engulfing the hospital, Jax crashes his helicopter in a rescue attempt, leaving Carly to believe he is dead. Jax survives and convinces Alexis and Mac Scorpio (John J. York) to let him fly the police helicopter, and he is able to make several successful rescue flights, though Carly is not among those he saves. Carly is able to escape by one of the stairwells, and the two are reunited. They renew their wedding vows and begin to try and conceive another child. Jerry fakes his death to keep himself safe from Claudia and the Zaccharas, and he also begins sending DVDs to the house she shares with Sonny discussing her role in Michael's shooting. Carly discovers that she is pregnant, though she does not inform Jax that the pregnancy is extremely high risk for her. Jax and Claudia's lover Ric learn the truth about Claudia's misdeeds, and Jax is stunned when Jerry is revealed to be alive and in Port Charles. Michael returns to Jax and Carly but the two are faced with a new problem - Michael's attitude towards his mother. Jax learns that eventually Michael will remember everything he heard in the coma - even his confession that Jax's brother and Jax were both involved in Michael's shooting. Jax asks Kristina (Lexi Ainsworth), his former stepdaughter, to help him on how to deal with Michael. After Sonny and Claudia returned from their trip, Sonny makes plans to honor his wife until he learns that Claudia planned the shooting. Claudia informs that both Olivia and Jax knew about it and kept it secret from both Carly and Sonny. Claudia then kidnaps a pregnant Carly and forces her into a car. Carly goes into labor and gives birth to her first daughter and Jax's first biological child-Josslyn Jacks. Sonny goes to Carly and Jax's house demanding his sons until their mother is back. , Jax is refusing on letting the boys go. Jax meets his daughter when Sam McCall (Kelly Monaco) brings Carly and Josslyn to General Hospital on November 4, 2009. Jax has a reunion with his wife however, Carly kicks him out of her room. Later, Carly and Jax take the baby home, but Carly, outraged that Jax had known that Claudia and Jerry were behind Michael's shooting all along, throws him out of the house. After Carly gives birth to Josslyn, Claudia attempts to kidnap the baby, but is bludgeoned to death by Michael. Sonny is accused and put on trial for Claudia's murder, and Jax, determined to put him away for good, brings Claire Walsh (Dahlia Salem) in to help; upon discovering that Jax had helped the police bust Sonny, she moves out of the house and files for divorce, taking Morgan and Josslyn with her. However, Claire resorts to ethically questionable tactics to ensure a conviction, going so far as to pull Morgan out of school under false pretenses without Carly and Jax's knowledge to question him, much to the fury of both. Eventually, Dante discovers that it was in fact Michael who did it and convinces him to confess. However, the judge, fed up with the courtroom antics, unfairly sentences Michael to five years in Pentonville to teach everyone in the courtroom a lesson. Like everyone else involved, Jax is left guilt-ridden by his role in the tragedy and states that, when it comes to protecting Michael, he's no better than Sonny. Claire resolves to right the wrongs she has committed and recruits Jax to help her find out how to spring Michael from jail. Dante eventually convinces the judge to release Michael on the grounds that he live with Dante and have minimal contact with Sonny (though the latter rule is eventually lifted by Claire). Carly later catches Robin Scorpio looking through her house and demands to know what she is doing there, discovering that it is part of a game that Johnny has set up for Robin and Lisa to find the syringe that Lisa had earlier used in an attempt to kill Robin. After some persuasion, Carly allows Robin just enough time to find the next clue. Shortly afterwards, Carly receives a call from Jax, who tells her that Josslyn is sick and has been hospitalized. That same night, Jason's son with Elizabeth Webber, Jake Spencer is hit by a car. Despite Patrick and Robin's best efforts to save him, Jake dies on the operating table as Jason looks on. Meanwhile, Josslyn is diagnosed with advanced kidney cancer, and Carly and Jax decide to look for an organ donor rather than put her through chemotherapy. Upon discovering that Jake is a match and that Josslyn does not have a lot of time for them to find a donor, Carly reluctantly asks Jason to do so. However, as the decision is not up to him, Jason passes on Carly's request to Elizabeth. Though she refuses, Lucky manages to persuade her to do so, and Josslyn's condition improves rapidly. However, both Carly and Jax have uncertain of how to be happy over the event; while Josslyn's life has been saved, it cost Jake his own. In spring 2011, Jax becomes convinced that Carly is an unfit mother due to her constant association with Jason and Sonny and decides to fight her for full custody of Josslyn, though Carly merely wants joint custody. To this end, he hires Alexis to help him, but Alexis knows that Jax is being unreasonable and repeatedly tries to convince him to compromise with Carly; recalling that her own attempts to keep Kristina safe from Sonny's world did nothing but convince Kristina that Sonny didn't love her, Alexis fears that Jax may make the same mistake. Despite Alexis' advice and good points, Jax flatly refuses to listen, and after several arguments, finally demands that Alexis actually start acting like his attorney and tell him how to beat Carly in court. Jax later asks both Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) and Olivia Falconeri to testify on his behalf, but both refuse. Jax and Carly later agree to a ceasefire to celebrate Michael's graduation, but things go awry when Jax arrives at the ceremony just in time to see Michael punch out a fellow classmate who was harassing Kristina over her late abusive boyfriend, Kiefer Bauer (Christian Alexander). Afterwards, Jax quickly resorts to underhanded tactics to improve the odds of winning custody of Josslyn, digging up dirt on Shawn Butler (Sean Blakemore), who had been hired by Jason as a bodyguard to Josslyn and Carly, and provoking him into attacking him (Jax) in public, forcing Carly to fire him, and finally going so far as to issue subpoenas for Brenda, Michael, and Morgan to testify on his behalf. At the court hearing, Grace Yang tells the judge she believes Josslyn is better off with Jax than with Carly, and says she's a danger to Josslyn's life. Brenda later testifies and inadvertently lets it slip that she and Alec were just shot at the night before on Sonny's property, strengthening Jax's case. Outside the courtroom, Sonny, Jason, and Carly realize that Jax paid off the mediator since she never saw Carly interact with her kids, and still passed judgment on her. Sonny tells her he'll take care of it as Jason and Carly walk off. Jax waits for the judge's ruling, refusing to back down from his case when Alexis and Brenda try to convince him to. Later, Grace shows up at his suite to discuss the case and serves him a drugged cup of coffee. When Jax realizes this, Grace locks herself in the bathroom and calls the police, while Jax bangs on the door, yelling. Jax regains his senses at the police station, where he is handcuffed to a table. Detective Ronnie Dimestico tells him that in addition to assault, they found drugs in his room and he resisted arrest when the police came. Jax pleads his case, saying that Sonny set him up, but Ronnie tells him that the evidence points at him. Brenda later comes over and Jax tells her to somehow get Sonny to confess. While Jax is at the station, Michael shows up to pay a parking ticket, and Jax tells him to tell Carly to pay his bail to prove she wasn't involved. After he's released, he goes to Carly's place and threatens her, promising she'll lose Josslyn. Carly denies she was involved, but Jax doesn't buy it and leaves. The next day, the judge came to a decision, and Jax was devastated when Carly received sole custody of Josslyn. On July 21, 2011 Jax says goodbye to Michael, Morgan, and Josselyn. Jax leaves town on his plane with Brenda Barrett and her son Alec to Rome. Ned Ashton and Lois Cerullo (1993-1997, 2004-2005) Ned Ashton, Tracy Quartermaine's son, was an aspiring rock singer when he met the beautiful but tough manager of the band The Idle Rich, Lois Cerullo. Ned said his name was Eddie Maine, and Lois had him get up on stage and sing, thus launching his career. Ned began to lead not only a double career life but a double love life. He wound up married to both Katherine Bell and Lois, whom he really loved. Lois found out about Katherine, emerging from a cake to dump him. Ned divorced Katherine and eventually, Lois came back to him. By the time she got pregnant and was several months along, Lois realized she didn't want her child anywhere near the Quartermaines. Despite Ned's attempts at focusing on Lois and his singing career, Edward wanted Ned at ELQ, and Ned was torn. When he had to take over ELQ to keep Tracy and Jax from getting control of the company, Lois left him and went home to Brooklyn with their daughter Brook. She would come back when Brook was a beautiful teen with a gorgeous voice. Lois, Ned, and Brook all returned to New York together to work in the music business. Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine (2003-2007) As a result of losing their mother, Lucky, Lulu, and Nikolas became extremely close. Though Nikolas had romanced both Sarah Webber (a cousin via his mother, but not by blood) and Gia Campbell, his greatest love turned out to be his first friend Emily Quartermaine. As Emily battled breast cancer, Nikolas became her most trusted confidant. As their feelings grew, Emily became torn between Nikolas and her first love Zander Smith (Chad Brannon). Believing she was dying, Emily married Zander as her last gift to him, though she eventually entered remission. Eventually Emily and Nikolas could no longer resist and slept with one another on the floor of the cottage Zander had bought for her. Witnessing their adultery started Zander on a downward spiral, and Emily ended their marriage. Zander went on to kidnap Emily, but was killed by the police. Stefan also interfered, but eventually committed suicide. When a car accident left Nikolas with amnesia, war widow Mary Bishop took him in, leaving Port Charles and Emily to believe he died. Mary lied to Nikolas, telling him he was her late husband Connor, who looked just like Nikolas. Emily eventually discovered the deception and carefully worked to unlock Nikolas' fragile mind. It took a long time before Mary confessed what she had done, causing Nikolas to become very angry with her, break down in tears and flee. Finally remembering Emily, the two reconciled, causing Mary to breakdown at the second loss of her "husband." After she murdered several teens, Mary was shot by Nikolas. Though the wound wasn't fatal, Mary died in the hospital after her medicines were switched. It was strongly implied Emily did this, as she was the last person seen with Mary. Helena returned to stop the what she deemed an unworthy relationship for her grandson, who in turn threw her off of a cliff. To spare Emily the pain of a trial, Nikolas pled guilty to murder. The two married before he was sent to prison. Nikolas' doppelgänger Connor Bishop returned to town, and began romancing Emily on the orders of a very much alive Helena and as revenge for the death of his wife Mary. Connor eventually raped Emily, who emotionally retreated from her husband. The strain on the marriage became too much, and Nikolas began an affair with also unhappily married Courtney Jacks. While Courtney ended her marriage to Jasper Jacks (Ingo Rademacher), Emily and Nikolas divorced as well. When Courtney became pregnant, it was unclear if the father was Nikolas or Jax. When Jax learned Nikolas was the father, he switched the results of a DNA test in order to protect Courtney and the baby from Helena. After misinterpreting a close moment between Nikolas and Emily, a pregnant Courtney leaves town and is briefly abducted by Helena. After her escape, she returns to Port Charles in the middle of an encephalitis outbreak. She and Nikolas both become ill. Because of her illness, a C-section was necessary to save the baby, though at great risk to her health. She told Jax she wanted to name the baby John Michael, after Jax's father and her brother. Jax revealed Nikolas was the realfather. When Nikolas was summoned to her room to learn the truth, Courtney died without telling him of Jax's deception. Nikolas was devastated by her death and by Jax not letting him visit John Michael, who Courtney had planned to raise with Nikolas. Courtney's obstetrician became suspicious of the behavior Jax and his new girlfriend Carly Corinthos in relation to John, and began to investigate the DNA test. The real results of the test were received by Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough), a friend of Nikolas and Jax, though a bitter rival of Carly's. During John's baptism, Robin revealed the truth to Nikolas. Though bitter at the manipulations of Jax and Carly, Nikolas was able to heal some of the wounds between his father's family and his mother's when he changed John's name to Spencer. Emily and Nikolas began to become close again, as they fought against Helena having any influence on the baby's life. Nikolas also hired a nanny named Colleen McHenry, who also developed feelings for him. Colleen turned out to be unstable, and her obsession with Nikolas resulted in him being injured. She was eventually fired when Emily discovered all of the other fathers she had worked with had been murdered. He was overjoyed when his mother Laura emerged from her catatonic state, though it was only a brief respite. Nikolas and Emily reunited, and made plans to spend the holidays at Wyndemere with Spencer, as a family. As the holidays drew near Nikolas consented to allow Spencer to play baby Jesus in the Christmas pageant, with Morgan and Michael. As the performance was about to begin, a weary Nikolas and Emily were in shock to discover Spencer had been kidnapped by Colleen. Helena was eventually able to gain control of the baby, and kill Colleen. Helena attempted to christen him as the next Cassadine heir, but Emily and Nikolas were able to thwart her. Nikolas eventually had Spencer baptized and name Emily as his godmother. Nikolas and Emily continued their romance, and they attended a fundriaser at the Metro Court. They soon were held hostage with several of their friends when a team of mercenaries led by a plastic surgery disguised Jerry Jacks (Sebastian Roche) attempted to rob the hotel's safe. They both helped care for an injured Robin. Nikolas supported Emily when her father Alan Quartermaine died as a result of the incident. After the crisis had passed, Jerry, using the alias James Craig, injected Nikolas with an experimental poison in a bid to have Nikolas finance a new life for him with the Cassadine fortune. Robin discovered Jerry with Nikolas. Jerry forced her to pretend she was involved with Nikolas. Though Nikolas had ended his relationship with her, Emily learned the truth and worked with Robin to save him. When Jerry's identity was revealed, he ended up giving Nikolas the antidote. As he recovered, Nikolas began exhibiting strange symptoms, including uncontrolled violence and anger. When he revealed he was also suffering from blackouts, they went to Dr. Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson) for a diagnosis, who could find nothing wrong with him. After Jerry revealed to his brother Jax and Carly that Nikolas had stabbed him, they began to suspect he had strangled their nanny Leticia Juarez. After attacking Carly during a blackout, Nikolas and Emily planned a romantic Black and White Ball to celebrate their love before facing the reality of his illness. Though the night began well, Nikolas was crushed when he awoke from one of his blackouts to find Emily had been murdered the same way Leticia had been. Sean Donely and Tiffany Hill (1988-1995, 2008) Tiffany Hill (Sharon Wyatt) was a beautiful B-movie actress whom Luke and Laura met in Greece when they were going after the Cassadines. She and Laura became great friends, and Tiffany soon found herself in Port Charles - and in the arms of Noah. That affair was followed by a hot and heavy one with Alan Quartermaine. When Alan was "murdered," she met Sean Donnelly (John Reilly), who had been sleeping with Moncia and now was the prime suspect in Alan's murder. Alan returned from the dead, and Tiffany and Sean fell in love. Their wedding in 1988 is a big moment in the annals of General Hospital. It was during the wedding that Sean learned that his bride's real name was Elsie Mae Crumholz. Sean married her anyway. The custody battle over Lucas Jones, the child of Tiffany's late sister, who was living with Bobbie and Tony Jones, was the beginning of some very, very hard times for the couple: an affair, a miscarriage, a murder, and a suicide attempt. Gradually they found one another again, and when they left town, Tiffany was pregnant. The couple returned to visit their sick friend Robert Scorpio on General Hospital: Night Shift in 2008. Stone Cates and Robin Scorpio (1993-1995) Stone was living with Sonny Corinthos. Sonny was seeing Karen and got her hooked on drugs. Jagger found his little brother at his girlfriend Krystal's grave site and they began to build a relationship. Jagger became a cop and became engaged to Karen. Jagger saved his brother when he was supposed to drive the get away car to break Frank Smith out of prison. Jagger had a motorcycle accident but recovered and married Karen. Stone started to date Robin Scorpio. The pair fell deeply in love. Mac Scorpio (John J. York), Robin's uncle, proved to be a big obstacle in their relationship as he did not approve of his niece dating a street kid. He came down with the flu and Robin took care of him. He told her that he had been tested for HIV and they made love for the first time. They used protection at first, but eventually they stopped; this was a decision that would change Robin's life forever. Stone had the flu for a while and decided to get tested for HIV again. The test came back positive. He did not know how to tell Robin. Stone was shot and his blood got on Robin. He ran away from her. She found him in the same motel where they made love. Stone told Robin that he was HIV positive. Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) ordered that they both be tested. Stone's test revealed that he now had AIDS. Robin's test came back negative. Alan started Stone on drug therapy. Mac Scorpio, Robin's uncle was furious when he found out, but he cared for Stone and even saved his life during a seizure, and later bonded with the kid. Robin later tested positive for HIV. Towards the end of his life, Stone was cared for by Robin and Sonny Corinthos at Sonny's penthouse. Stone's eyesight started to fail due to CMV retinitis worsened by his illness. Right before he died he was able to focus on Robin and see her for one last time. His last word were, "I see you...Oh, Robin, I see you." Stone was like a brother to Sonny and Sonny took his death very hard. Brenda Barrett took his death hard as well, and the two comforted each other. Sonny, Brenda, and Robin had Stone cremated and threw his ashes over a bridge where he had gone bungee jumping to fulfill one of the wishes on his "wish list", which he made once he knew he would not live many more months. That same year Sonny lost his pregnant wife, Lily. He donated her inheritance to General Hospital to open the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing. Sonny later named his son Morgan Stone Corinthos, after Jason Morgan and Stone. Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane (1986-1992) World Security Bureau Agents Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane fell in love and produced a daughter, Robin. That all happened before the appearance of either one of them on General Hospital. When Robert first appeared, he became involved with - and married - the beautiful English woman, Holly Sutton. Robert didn't find out about Robin until she was six years old. After Holly's presumed death and his relationships with Tiffany's sister Cheryl and a pianist, Katherine Delafield, he remarried Anna. Today, they're grandparents. Though they've gone their separate ways again, their daughter, granddaughter, and the history they share keeps them connected. And that history the WSB letting the world believe they were dead! Robert almost died for real in 2008. During his recent bout with cancer, Anna was at his side. She may still be - word is that Robert is in Switzerland for more treatment; Anna may be with him! Who knows? No telling about love. See Also *General Hospital *supercouple *List of fictional supercouples *Dr. Alan Quartermaine *Dr. Monica Bard *Jason Morgan *Jasper Jacks *Brenda Barrett *Carly Corinthos *Ned Ashton *Lois Cerullo *Nikolas Cassadine *Emily Quartermaine *Stone Cates *Robin Scorpio *Sean Donely *Tiffany Hill *Robert Scorpio *Anna Devane References Category:General Hospital characters General Hospital couples